Draft Pick
Draft Pick is a PvP game mode in Summoner's Rift where players ban and select champions in the game. It provides a competitive interaction to champion selection while introducing organized play among matchmade players. 10 bans (5 per side) are allowed in Draft Mode. This means a player must have access to at least 20 champions in order to participate. Those 20 champions can be either owned by the player or belonging to the free rotation in case of normal draft, whereas in solo or duo ranked all 20 champions must be owned, since free champions are no longer allowed to be picked in ranked unless owned. The player must also be level 10 for Normal Draft, and 30 for Ranked. Normal Draft Pick '''is not available on SEA servers/servers hosted by Garena. History The Draft Pick was included in the Season One Patch.V1.0.0.96 It took part in the competition system for the Season One ranked games. Since September 20, 2011 Draft Pick became available for unranked games on the Summoner's Rift and the Crystal Scar. Since January 24, 2016 Draft Pick had been changed to implement elements of Team Builder in its design. As a result, Team Builder has since been discontinued. Lobby Making the Party In the lobby, players select their primary and secondary roles on the team. Depending on the number of players, the team may need to select a variety of roles before queuing. In a party of five, only one role can be selected. The roles selectable are , , , , , and . Despite the graphical depiction, the support is not strictly assigned a lane and the positions are not class-restricted - i.e. bot only refers to the person who wants to kill minions/earn gold in bot lane. Autofill To speed up matchmaking, the match may assign a player to an unintended leftover role. If they play with this change, or have played as , they receive '''Autofill Protection that guarantees their intended roles in their next queue. Champion Selection General In organized play where teams are familiar with each other, champions that someone on the other team play exceptionally well are normally banned to try to gain an advantage. In solo queue, bans are normally reserved for champions that are widely considered to be overpowered and are likely to be picked. * Failing to lock in a pick will disband champion selection and incur a dodge penalty. * Failing to lock in a ban will result in the player automatically banning none. * In matchmade games, opposing members will not have their summoner names displayed. * Champion quotes will only play on a player's own picks and bans. (They may cause audio clutter otherwise) 10 Bans= 10 Ban Draft (est. 2017) Introduced by popular demand.Draggles (19 May 2017). 10 bans now live in Ranked. |-|Tournament= Tournament Draft (est. 2017) Incorporated following the 10 Ban Draft.Meddler (5 January 2017). Spring Split: 10 bans in pro-play. |-|Team Builder= Team Builder Draft (est. 2015) RETIRED Designed to distribute power across the draft pick order.Riot Games (3 November 2015). New Champ Select. |-|Custom= Custom Game Draft (est. 2010) Champion Select - Assemble.jpg|Assemble Your Team - Invite friends or queue up on your own. Each player must select two positions from a selection of , , , , and , or may select exclusively. Once everyone is selected - the host can hit Queue Up. Champion Select - Finding Match.jpg|You are now in Match Making. Champion Select - Match Found.jpg|Ready to play? You are matched with allied players that complete your team based on your preferences, with an attempt to accommodate all primary preferences. Unlike Team Builder, duos/trios can be matched with duos/trios. Champion Select - Assigned Positions.jpg|You are informed of the position the system has assigned you, based on your preferences. Champion Select - Provisional Picks.jpg|In a Blind Pick, each of you must now choose a provisional champion. While there is no formal swapping system, you can use this time to discuss your picks and potentially trade positions. The team you're on is represented in the map. 35 seconds Champion Select - Ban Phase (Choosing).jpg|The Third, Fourth and Fifth Summoner of each team now take turns banning. Bans now require confirmation and failing to ban will result in a dodge. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Ban Phase (Observing).jpg|Banning from the observer's perspective. Champion Select - Pick Phase (Choosing).jpg|Choose your champion. You are still encouraged to grab priority champions for your allies - trading champions is still a feature. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Pick Phase (Observing).jpg|Picking from an observer's perspective. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. Champion Select - Skin Selection.jpg|Skin selection. Champion Select - Finalize.jpg|Use this time to make any adjustments or trade champions. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. 40 seconds Media Music= ;Related Music Draft Mode - Old Champion Select Music| Draft Mode - Champion Select Music| Category:League of Legends game modes Category:Temporary game modes